Vampire soul
by Maya Dragon
Summary: So this is my second story :3 The summary is inside 'couse it doesn't fit in here XD  Please leave comments and I will be happy to see them! :3 R&R Please. This is a VampFic!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my second story and I hope you all like it! :3 _

**Summary:** Ichigo has been born as a vampire and his parents have abandoned him when they realized that he is a blood sucking MONSTER. So now he is wondering the world since forever, well maybe hundreds or two hundred years maybe, but still Ichigo is going on with his life or afterlife anyways, walking aimlessly around the world, which has changed these couple of years but still his life is as dim as the moon shining over his bright orange hair.

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

So many years have past since that day that I have been left alone, all alone when I was only fifteen years old. The day my family called me… a MONSTER.

For days their faces haunted my dreams, for so many years I have to remember the emotions in their eyes, the horror, fear, anger and more unknown emotions.

I felt so alone, so cold… so betrayed.

So now I walk these empty streets, after so many years.

If people ever saw me they knew that I am something dangerous, but they only think of me this way because I wear only black, what can I do I already am like a bright light in the darkness with my orange hair so what else can I do, wear white or yellow clothes? Anyways as you know I am a vampire and what vampires need? Yes, blood!

That's actually a really hard job, to get some. But I usually get blood from humans who don't care to live or die, so I make it a lot easier for them, but not always there are that kind of humans, so what do I have to do?

As I was walking around the town that I am staying for some time, I passed an ally and saw something bright for a moment, than I heard a grunt and something metallic falling to the ground. As I stopped and turned around, I saw a black haired girl run out of the ally, and I noticed that she had blood running down her right arm and she was holding the wound with her left one.

She didn't notice me and ran into me, and fell to the ground, I looked at here once and than I heard footsteps and turned to the ally.

A man emerged from the ally and was grinning like a maniac, he had brown hair, and than there was another man whit silver white hair and a creepy face pulled up in a smile. Creepy.

The brown haired man was holding a knife and there was some blood on it, I'm guessing that it's the girls blood.

When the man saw the girl the grin on his face treated to split his face in two, but when he saw me standing next to the girl, his smile disappeared.

The man gave me a glare and than turned around and walked away saying the last words to the girl now standing up and watching the man flee.

"I will be back."

When the man was out of sight, I heard a hiss fall from the girls lips and I looked at her. When she noticed this she backed away from me and watched me with big blue eyes. "W-w-who are y-you!"

I only raised a brow at her question and gave her the answer.

"I don't really know…" It was only a whisper that the girl didn't hear

"W-what?" A bit confused she just stared at me.

Ichigo noticing that the girl was somewhat afraid him so he tried to think of something to say.

"Calm down I won't hurt you, my name is Ichigo, just so you know." He said with all the calmness in his voice.

"Oh… uuum I'm Rukia-" She was cut off by the pain in her right arm.

"Let me see that." Ichigo walked closer to Rukia, she flinched back a bit but allowed Ichigo to inspect the injury.

"This isn't a bad wound it will heal in a while, you will need to put some bandages on and it will heal. You do know how to do that? Do you?"

Rukia hesitated a bit "Actually… no" She frowned.

'_Unbelievable really did she just say no, I thought humans knew this stuff! Oh well this really is a curse, if there is one thing, than this is the on where I hate helping humans or getting to know them, and if you do than it's really hard to let go'. _Ichigo thought while frowning.

"Okay so where do you live? Don't worry I won't steal or anything I just want to help." Ichigo said while trying to calm her down.

"Okay…" She hesitated a bit while saying that.

When they got to Rukias house Ichigo helped her out with the bandages and taught her how to do it herself.

After an hour of helping, Ichigo was about to leave but…

"Y-you can stay, if you want!" Rukia said, while her face became red as a tomato.

Ichigo didn't really want to, but by the way she was looking at him told him that he will need to stay after all.

Okay so far so good. Well I hope so. Please R&R, tell me if something is wrong and please if you will give me ideas for the next chapter I will use them! I am waiting for your comments to start the next chapter. :3

~Shiro~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi soooooooooooooo, sorry but I didn't have much ideas that's why this chapter is really short. **

**Disclamer:** Do not own _bla bla_ Bleach or _bla bla_ any of its _bla bla_ characters!

You all already know this stuff so yeah…

So I had to stay with the midget girl for the night, 'cause who in their right mind would leave a girl who almost got murdered all alone! I know I said I shouldn't get close to humans like her, but I really am a protective idiot sometimes so I can't help it, it just happens!

Of course I didn't sleep. But I was watching the stars out the window, I didn't have any other things to do. The sky was a dark blue and the stars were really beautiful.

They were shining like the eyes of the girl I rescued a couple of hours ago.

And speaking of the girl called Rukia. She seemed to think I don't know that she is watching me, so I just pretended that I don't know that.

Ten minutes have passed and she finally spoke.

"Don't you need sleep?" She came and sat down next to me on the couch that is supposed to be my bed.

"No, I'm used to not sleeping." I half lied half told the truth, 'cause I am used to it and actually I sleep really rarely, you know I really don't need to sleep, only to regenerate health or energy.

"Oh, okay." She just looked at me as if it was some world miracle.

"By the way, why were the two guys after you?" My curiosity got the best of me so I just asked.

"I really don't know, I was only walking and when I passed the ally they grabbed me and pulled out a knife and tried to cut me, I don't know why but they said something about wanting blood so they could summon a demon or something, so I tried to kick the knife out of the one guys hand and it actually worked but they did cut me, but not much, as you can see."

"Oh."

I tried to memorize this so I could think of something to do, cause if the two really are going to summon a beast of hell than I really need to do something, who knows what the want to do! I know that I sound like a real idiot but who else knows of this?

While I was deep in my thoughts, Rukia sat up and went to the kitchen to get something, when she came back she had two cups of tea and she sat back down

and gave me one of the cups, I gladly took it. The couple of minutes passed and we sat in silence.

The silence broke when she yawned.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." I told her.

"Maybe I do." She yawned again and smiled while finishing her tea, I already had finished it so she took them to the kitchen, told me goodnight and went to bed.

Okay so I hope this is a good chapter, and if you have any, Any ideas for the next chapter please tell me cause my imagination isn't working XD. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but this is all I could cum up with. R&R Please. . :3

~Shiro :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is a longer chapter so enjoy! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own bla bla you know this already!**

**Enjoy :3**

Later that night that Rukia went to sleep, I was still up. I was thinking of hunting the two men down, but I didn't know if I really should. And being near this girl makes me hungry and not for food I mean for blood. I can't think of anything but blood now, her blood.

Her blood from the whole start smelled so good, but I knew better than to do anything to her, she doesn't know that I am a vampire and I want it to stay that way.

So what do I do? I go out and hunt of corse. So I jumped out the window and went to the city. I didn't go out the door 'cause she would have heard me and would have asked where I was going, and what than, tell her 'Oh Rukia I am a vampire and so I need blood' yeah right.

After the hunt I thought I could take a small walk through the park, the park was empty of corse. And I walked to the bench and sat down, enjoying the cool air around me.

Couple minutes later I heard footsteps and looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. I saw a man in a black coat and a black hat covering his eyes and face.

The only thing I could see was the white skin under the hat. the man gad a grin on his face and this confused me, I have seen this somewhere but couldn't remember. The man stopped in front of me.

"Hnn… Thought it was you" I was met with a watery voice and the man finally took his hat off.

My eyes widened and I was immediately on my feet and a couple of feet away from the man.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at him.

"What, Are you scared Ichigo?" Hi had a smirk on his face now.

"No. I thought I killed you many years ago!" I growled.

"Maybe, but last time I checked you can't kill a vampire with throwing a bolder on them."

"Damn! So what, now your back to kill me?" I asked, with venom in my voice.

"Actually, No." His smirk disappeared and there was a serious expression on his face now, something I haven't seen on his face for a long time.

"Than what?" Still not letting my guard down I asked him now a bit calmed down.

"I want this war between us to end." I had my eyes widening even more.

"Really? And than when I will be of my guard you will stab me in the back?"

I couldn't believe him, not him, I didn't care if he's my brother I just can't!

"Ichigo listen I really mean it this time, you cannot imagine what that creep Aizen is up to." Again the seriousness in his voice made me believe him so I listened to him.

"Okay, so are you playing a mind trick on me again or wha-" I was cut off when he louvered hi voice and said the word that stunned me.

"Okay, Ichigo, you don't believe me than kill me here and now, I won't resist."

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that would soon follow, but nothing came.

He opened his eyes, and stared at me, still the serious expression on.

"No." Ws all I said, it was like a whisper but I know he heard it.

"Than what?"

"I believe you." I said while staring in his eyes so he would know that I am not lying.

"I thought you would." He smiled, damn he actually smiled.

"So Hichigo what's happening whit the asshole?"

"I'm going to tell you when we go to your house or where you live, okay?"

"Okay." I said, a smile now on my face.

While we are going I'm going to tell you about Hichigo, as I already said he is my brother actually more like a twin but I don't call him my twin cause he and I don't like calling each other a twin so we say brothers instead.

So he is an albino, but he has gold on black eyes not like other albinos have red.

He usually is really annoying but he can get really angry if someone pushed the wrong buttons. He is also a vampire he was born the same time I was but he ran away from home when he was only five, yeah five, but he was very intelligent that's why he survived.

After I was thrown out of the house and was living on my own, he came back and wanted to kill me, 'cause he always told me that I was the fault of him not being normal like other humans are, but instead he is a vampire. So we got into a big battle and when I thought I killed him I went on with my life and after some years, here we are, walking like nothing ever happened.

When we came back to Rukias apartment we sat down on the couch that I was supposed to sleep on.

"So what's up?" I asked, all serious now.

**So this is it for now, my frekin' hands hurt as hell and my eyes to, and from all this writing I am really tired. So tell me if you liked it or hate it or whatever, I would be happy to hear some things from you. **

**Oh while I don't forget, in the first and second chapter I was asking for help on thinking of what to write right? That was 'cause I just wanted to know what you would want to happen in this fic, so if you have some ideas just tell me, if you want to 'Kay? Okay. :3 **

**~Shiro :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, so I'm happy that I got some comments, so I am going to write more and hopefully this is going to be longer than the last ones!**

**So here is… omg the fourth chapter O.O Didn't think I could get this far! **

**Enjoy ^.^ !**

**Disclamer: Just fucking look in the previous chapters I am tired of writing these! **

…**.**

"So what exactly happened?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone.

"Well, Aizen is looking for a special human who is a half breed, well a human with vampire blood, so he could summon a demon from the hell world and he thinks that doing so he will be able to rule the world, what a moron!" Shiro snorted.

"So, that means we need to find this one who possess the blood needed for the ritual."

Ichigo said while thinking.

"Yeah, but think about it, we can't just run around the world looking for someone, maybe he already has this human and is making the ritual as we speak."

Shiro said a bit of worry in his voice.

"Maybe, maybe not, we can't just jump to conclusions, we still have a chance, maybe this human is near this town or if we are lucky, in this town!"

"Hmm… Than what are we doing sitting around we need to-" Shiro was cut off by a voice.

"Oh… ummm… sorry… did I interrupt something?" Rukia said in a whisper like tone.

"Oh hey Rukia, up already?" Ichigo greeted.

"Um… yeah its 7am, I always get up early."

_Did we really talk that long? _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Oh… Oh yeah Rukia this is Hichigo Shirosaki, Shiro this is Rukia."

Ichigo introduced.

"Hi, I prefer Shiro not Hichigo, but call me all you want."

"Ummm, okay." Rukia said than walked to the kitchen.

"So, maybe we can talk later more about it, I mean when Rukia won't be here."

"Yeah, sure." Shiro said, while a smark appeared on his face.

"Okay, don't do anything stupid okay Shiro! I know your going to embarrass me some way or another." Ichigo said while hoping that Shiro won't do anything dumb.

When Rukia came back she had three cups of tea in here hands and she sat down in another chair across from the two sitting on the couch.

She gave each one a tea cup and thought of what to say.

"Ummm… So, Ichigo can you tell me who is he?" Rukia asked in a confused tone.

"He is my twin brother." He said simply.

"Yeah but I'm a bit pail to be an exact copy or twin of him, so we just call each other brothers not twins." Shiro said

"Oh, Okay." Rukia said while looking in her cup of tea and thinking of what to say next.

"I need to go to the store to get stuff so, hey Ichigo how did he get in my house if my doors were locked?" Rukia asked in a confused tone.

"I umm… unlocked the door?" Ichigo said.

"Oh. Okay than, I will be back soon." Rukia said while finishing her tea and going to the kitchen. Than she got her keys and her purse and went out, locking the doors.

"Okay than… What now?" Shiro asked.

"Don't know. If we go out and accidentally run into her, we would be in trouble, so we have to stay here I guess." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"'Guess your right."

After ten minutes of sitting, Shiro broke the silence.

"So, why haven't you killed her yet? She is a human after all and you need blood don't you?"

"Yeah I know, but there is something about her. I am still puzzled about the memory of saving her."

"Why did you save her?" Shiro asked.

"I don't really know… I just saw that she was attacked and just helped her."

"Hey, who attacked her?"

"As if I know, there were two men, one whit brown hair and the other whit silver white hair and a creepy smile on his face." Ichigo said in disgust.

"Hnnn… Hey you said brown hair?" Shiro looked surprised and angry at the same time.

"Uhh yeah… OH MY GOD! That was Aizen wasn't it?" Ichigo almost yelled while standing up, anger written on his face.

"What exactly did he do to Rukia?" Shiro asked whi;e trying to calm Ichigo.

"He cut her and when I saved her, while he was walking away, he said that he will be back."

"Oh shit, I think he is after her but I'm not sure." Shiro said while trying to restrain Ichigo so he wouldn't go on a killing spree.

"If he is than we have to see if she is allrig-" Ichigo was cut off by the door opening.

"Okay I'm home." Rukia said while walking in on the two while they are wrestling for freedom.

Shiro wearing a big grin on his face and Ichigo trying to get free of his brothers hold.

"Oh hey Rukia, we are just… Playing." Shiro said while sitting on his brothers back, who is flat on the ground on his stomach, still struggling.

"Get the hell off of me you jerk!" Ichigo yelled.

Shiros grin just grew bigger but he did what was told.

"Okay."

"Umm do you two want to eat something?" Rukia asked while trying not to laugh.

"Sure." They both said in the same time, they looked at each other and they started to laugh. Rukia went to the kichen and started to make something that se bought.

"I am actually surprised that you laugh, haven't heard that in years." Shiro said while smiling.  
>"Yeah and you actually smile." Ichigo said.<p>

"Okay round two." Shiro said.

"Wha-" Ichigo was cut off by Shiro who knocked Ichigo over and started to fight, in a good way I mean.

After a half an hour the lay on the ground panting for breath, when Rukia came in the room and just stared at the two, and trying not to laugh.

"What are you guys doing on the floor? Any ways, the food is ready." Rukia said whit a smile.

After the food was finished the went back to the room and sat down on the couch except Shiro sat in a chair across from the two on the couch.

'_They look good together, but that would be hard to handle.'_ Shiro thought.

"Ichigo I am going to go and find a place to stay and I am going to visit you some time else, if Rukia wants to. So bye see you around." Shiro sat up and went to the door.

"If you really can, than there is no problem if you would visit sometime." Rukia said while smiling and saying goodbye to Shiro."

"Bye." Ichigo said whit a smile.

**Holy poop, I did it wooo hooooo. So tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever and thanks for reading, I will try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**So I hope you liked it. R&R Please. :3**

**~Shiro :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am dead x_x . Okay I'm not, but I feel like 'm dead. Okay here is the next chapter… hope… you… will… like… it… *in a tired voice* and I am going to go and- *faints***

**Ichigo: Ummm… Zero? You alright?  
>Zero (me): *No answer*…<strong>

**Ichigo: Okayyyyy…**

**Shiro: So than… What now?  
>Ichigo: Don't know…<br>Shiro: M 'kay readers enjoy the chapter and hopefully she is not dead. We will try to wake her up, if… its even possible… *sweatdrops*  
>Ichigo: Zero <span>DOESN'T own bleach or its characters!<span>**

**Enjoy! :3**

After Shiro left, Rukia went to sleep couse it was already nighttime and so I stay awake, again. I just watched the clouds that are forming outside the window, apparently its going to rain. I don't like rain, and Shiro just hates it more than I do.

Well he has his reasons.

Rain… the word already means that its something cold and lonely. And I remember it as the day I hate the most, and I think that Shiro has had more of those days.

But that's all in the past so lets just forget those things.

So, I just cannot understand how didn't I recognize that bastard Aizen! Maybe couse he has changed his appearance, maybe. We need do find him as fast as we can, and we need to find out what human he is after.

I am just so puzzled right now I am wondering why am I even thinking so hard.

I really hope Rukia isn't the one he is after, if I am right than I will try, even if it means to die, to protect her!  
>Oh god no, I am getting attached to the human!<p>

Why is fate so cruel to me!

Footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping, it twelve o'clock already?"

"Its just… I umm… can't fall asleep, that's all."

"Oh so, your staying with me all the time?" Rukia asked in a curios and hopeful way.

"Oh, umm if it bothers you, I can just find Hichigo and move in with him."

"Oh no no no, it okay I actually like when someone is around sometimes, and I have absolutely no problem with you living here. I was just asking." Rukia said while smiling with a little blush on her face.

"Hey Rukia, are you okay, you look a bit red?"

"Do I really?" Rukia said in an innocent voice, while trying to look away.

"Well yeah."

"Oh… umm… its… just… its just hot in here." Rukia said.

"Okay…" Ichigo looked at her suspiciously, but paid it no mind.

"Shouldn't **you** be sleeping?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I can not sleep." Rukia sight and looked down.

"Is something bothering you?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I just can't seemed to fall asleep. Maybe because of the rain." Rukia said while smiling at him.

"Hmm maybe your right…" Ichigo said in a thoughtful voice.

**Shiro: Oh umm… so yeah Zero is still out, so…**

**Ichigo: This is all that she wrote. -_-**

**Shiro: Yeah so lea-**

**Zero: WHAAAAAAAT THE HELLL JUST HAPPENED TO MEEEE?**

**Ichigo and Shiro: O_o You okay?**

**Zero: Uuuuppppssss sorry, hope your ears won't bleed. *blush* *innocent voice***

**Ichigo and Shiro: … … …**

**Zero: So leave a comment saying, Zero this sucks balls or got to hell or this was awesome or whatever you want to tell me about how I did this good or bad. ^.^**

**-Sorry for the short chapter really sorry I will try harder!-**

**P.S. **_Sorry for my cursing ^.^_ Hopefully I wont die next time bye!

~Zero (I will use the name Zero now couse Shiro is already Hichigo, so you won't mistake me for him, so yeah)


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so, I'm not sick anymore so I thought of writing the next chapter for you all. :3 And thank you all for the reviews I got for the previous chapters! :3**

**I noticed that in the first chapters I didn't tell you more details about some things like how old are they and why the fuck is Aizen still alive if he is a human and if Shiro and Ichigo have been living for years and stuff like that, so I am going to tell you so you'll know. :3 **

**First of all, Rukia is 18 years old, Ichigo is 20, he is only 20 couse as a vampire he decides in which age he stops ageing, Shiro is 20 too and has the same abilities as his twin brother couse he is a vampire too so, second, Aizen is still alive couse of a drug that he injects into himself ones a year to stay young but he stays in the age of 30 so he isn't very young, as for his helpers they are just some humans, who he changes when they aren't needed anymore or are getting too old to help him, actually the are more like slaves to him. Oh and about them eating human food, they can eat human food. They can't if they haven't got any blood to eat in a while.**

**So hope that everything is no clear and we can start reading the chapter. :3**

_**Thanks for the reviews I love you guys ( in a friendly way) ! :3 **_

**Disclamer: Do I really need to say it, its obvious that I don't own nothing of Bleach or its characters. -_- *annoyed tone* **

**There is going to be a bit of cursing in this chapter, I just cannot write without them. :3**

...

The next morning Ichigo went out with Rukia to go and get some stuff they needed, and Ichigo thought that maybe he needed a phone, couse it is really helpful.

Shiro already has one and so dose Rukia. Now Ichigo is standing outside on of the shops Rukia went into.

When she came out she had a bag in her hand and that means they can now go and buy the thing Ichigo really wanted to buy, that is the only reason he went with Rukia to go shopping, he actually hates shopping.

"So Ichigo next thing is to get you a phone and than we can go back home." Rukia said with a smile.

"Yeah, I will have to get Shiro's number and than you'll have to give me your phone number, okay?"  
>"Yeah. So is Shiro coming to visit soon?" Rukia asked, curious.<p>

"Maybe, don't know."

When the arrived at the shop where there were many different mobile phones put up for sale, Ichigo went in and just picked one and bought it, yes he has money don't ask where he gets it, no he doesn't steal.

After he gets his new phone he writes Rukia's number in it and they go back home.

When they get home Rukia goes straight to the kitchen, but Ichigo goes to the living room were he usually, as they say, 'sleeps'. The first thing he sees is Shiro sitting on the couch.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" Ichigo asked not too loud so Rukia won't hear him.

"Last night you left the window open." Shiro just chuckles looking at his brother with his usual grin on his face.

"Oh.." Ichigo says, cursing himself for not locking the window.

"So wacha' got there?" Shiro asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I got a new phone."

"'kay 'm going to give you my phone number later." Shiro says.

"So why did you come here?" Ichigo says while taking a seat on the couch.

"For nothin', I just got bored. So I thought of visiting you two."  
>"Okay."<p>

"Okay so I put ev- Ohhhh Hi Shiro didn't hear you come in." Rukia said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah hi Rukia, I usually am really quiet." Shiro said.

"I am really happy you could visit."

"Well I get bored really easily."  
>"Oh okay, Ichigo I need to go to a friends birthday party, I forgot to tell you sooner, sorry, so I will be back later, here is a second key to my apartment so you can go out if you like."<p>

She gave Ichigo the key and went to her room to get dressed for the party.

"'kay so wanna get out of this place and maybe find that creep Aizen?" Shiro said with a murderous grin on his face.

"Okay, lets rip his head off." Ishigo said while standing up.

Later Rukia left and than they went out to try and find the bastard Aizen. But who says it is going to be a piece of cake. They were out for two and a half hour's and they only found an a suspicious abandon warehouse that is located in the cornel of the city. What they found in the warehouse was something that told them that Aizen already has done the things he needed to complete the ritual, except for the human, couse in the warehouse there is a big circle with many symbols around it and in it, but Aizen wasn't there.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked a bit panic in his voice.

"I donno but if I can guess right he is looking for the human right now, so we need to get to the human before he dose." Shiro stated.

"Yeah, you know that is right but we have a big problem."  
>Shiro looked at his brother in a puzzled look.<p>

"Shiro WE DON'T FREAKING KNOW WHO THE HUMAN IS!" Ichigo screamed as if that is the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh yeah." Shiro said, not fazed by the yelling from his brother.

"We need to catch Aizen fast before it is too late." Ichigo said while running and jumping from roof tops to roof tops, in inhuman speed.

"Maybe we need to find the human first?" Shiro asked while running besides his brother.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to find this human?" Ichigo asked.

"I donno maybe start from the humans around the place you and Rukia live in, maybe you have sensed any unusual humans neer?"

"The only human that is strange there is R-" Ichigo cut himself off "Wait maybe it Rukia!" Ichigo said, panic clear in his voice, as he started to run faster to were Rukia is, Ichigo knew were she is couse her blood smells different from other humans, so that's why he can track her down easily.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find her?" Shiro asked, a bit annoyed.

"I know were she is, just follow me." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

When they got to the place where Rukia was, the smell of blood hit their noses, the place they were standing was a graveyard. And there was blood on the ground that lead to a big angel statue in the middle of the not so big graveyard.

"What the hell was she doing in the graveyard?" Shiro asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I know that this blood belongs to her, I hope she is alright." Ichigo said in a worried tone. The followed the trail of blood to the statue and saw that there was a small letter on the ground.

"What's that?" Shiro asked.  
>"It seems to be… a letter? To us?" Ichigo read through the letter and his eyes go wide for a second and than they are filled with rage of a beast.<p>

Ichigo hands the letter to Shiro and than he understands why his brother is so angry no furious.

The letter says:  
><em>If you two really want the human back so badly than I suggest you two surrender and in an exchange of your lives I will keep the human alive. You have two days to think and when you have decided than come to me. <em>

_~Aizen_

"We have to save her!" Ichigo says, while trying to get a hold of his anger.

"Ichigo, think about this, the part about keeping her alive it may be a lie!" Shiro says while trying to make sense for his brother.

"I know but we need to do something!"

"We will think of something, don't worry."

...

**Okay hope you all liked this chapter! I hope it was longer than the last ones! I would be happy if I would get some reviews, and if I get them I will update sooner than I did with this one! **

**Shiro: That's what you always say. *annoyed tone***

**Ichigo: Shiro be nice to her, she is trying hard. *kicks Shiro's leg***

**Shiro: Owwwww what the fuck is wrong with you? *jump aroung on one leg, while holding the other leg***

**Me: Ichigo don't hit him, he was being only truthful. *blush* **_*thinks to herself*_ _I sooooo didn't think I would admit that___

**Ichigo: Oh… Okay, sorry Shiro… *looks at the ground in shame and annoyance***

**Shiro: Its okay *grins***

**Me: Why are you… Ohhh *evil grin while looks at Ichigo***

**Ichigo: Okay… BYE! *Runs away***

**Me & Shiro: Get him! *runs after Ichigo so they could make him do embarrassing things.***

**R&R please :3**

**~Zero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I am back, I wanted to finish this story for those of you who enjoy it, so here goes, it is actually silly of me to stop writing this, cause this may be the last chapter anyways enjoy.**

(Rukias POV)

When I finally opened my eyes everything was dark, I knew that I have been blindfolded and tide up, cause my hands are behind my back and they hurt. I was laying on my side and I could hear the rain that was outside but nothing else, it was like there was no one there, but that only gives me the feeling that someone or SOMETHING is watching me, like I was its prey or something. Finally I found my strength and tried so wiggle my hands out of the ropes somehow. But then I froze.

"You can't escape you know that?" A man said with amusement evident in his voice.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, a bit afraid, cause being tied up with no one to save me was a horrible feeling and I feel so defenseless. I was met with silence. My breath caught in my throat, cause next time when he spoke he was much closer than before.

"There is a reason but you don't need to know it." He said. Now I was really terrified I don't know what should I do, so I just stayed quiet and listened to the rain and possibly if someone walks by the place she was in.

(Ichigos POV)

Me and Shiro were walking, well running around the town and searching for any traces of Rukia, but found non.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

"Hey relax we will find her stop being such a baby Ichigo." Shiro said annoyed at his brothers short temper.

"I can't! What if he kills her? Hmm? What then?" I yelled while looking at him. And then suddenly Shiro punched me.

"Get a grip, we WILL find her but raging isn't helping so shut up and lets keep loking!" Shiro said in a really annoyed voice and he was angry too.

"Okay thanks I needed that, lets just go." I said now a bit relaxed.

"Good. So we have checked her apartment, the park, every shop, and it seems than everything except for the warehouse on the other side of town, so lets go there." Shiro said, and we started to run as fast as we could, cause we don't know if time is on our side or not.

After some running we were at the warehouse.

"So, how do we know if she is there and what do we do if she is?" Shiro asked .

"Well lets say that she is cause I doubt that she can be anywhere else." I told him.

"Oh okay, so I will distract that bastard and you find her."

"Yeah, sound like a good plan, but be careful he isn't that weak." I warned Shiro.

"Yeah I know." After that we went to the entrance and slowly opened the door, Shiro went in first and I followed after. The first thing we saw was Rukia laying on the ground blindfolded and tied up, I quickly made my way to her and Shiro followed and looked around fore anyone else that may be there.

"I-is someone t-there?" Rukia suddenly said in a trembling voice.

"Don't worry it's us, we are going to get you out of here." I told her.

"You are going nowhere."

"Who said that?" Shiro yelled. Than a man stepped out of the shadows and we already knew who that was.

"Aizen." Shiro and I growled out.

"Aw so you two remember me, how great." Aizen said in a mocking voice.

I quickly untied Rukia and took of the blindfold.

"Rukia when I say run you run to the door that is behind us, okay?" I told her, while keeping my eyes on Aizen.

"Okay." She said, and after that Shiro summoned his sword I did the same, and Shiro was the first to charge Aizen, But Aizen quickly summoned his sword too and blocked the hit, Shiro quickly jumped back, and cursed under his breath.

"I told you two you will get her for an exchange of you both, why don't you just surrender and she will be free to leave." Aizen said.

"As if we are going to believe you." Shiro spat and tried to cut Aizen again but he blocked, again.

"Shiro lets just kill him and be done, we both can take him on and Rukia will have time to escape." I said.

"Okay." Shiro smirked.

We both attacked Aizen but he blocked everything.

"How is this possible?" Shiro said in disbelief.

"He is stronger now, I really don't know if we will beat him but lets try and do something so Rukia can get out." I said.

"You both leave me no choice, I will just have to kill you all than." Aizen said and in a flash he was right in front of us, my eyes went wide and Shiro looked as surprised as I was, Aizen almost got us but we dodged but still got hit, but we both got a scratch so that wasn't something bad, so we charget at Aizen again I tried to cut him but failed and got hit and flu into a wall and Shiro got more cuts than before and was bleeding.

I looked around and tried to find Rukia, and found her in the same spot that she was before, but a bit nearer the door.

"Run!" I told her, she just looked at me and it looked like she was thinking if she sould go or no.

"Rukia, RUN!" I told her again and this time she was already to the door, and she tried to open it but it seems that it was locked.

"Just my luck." I murmured and carefully got up.

Suddenly something white flu past me and hit the wall, I turned and of corse it was Shiro and he was cut up really badly and bleeding heavily.

"Shiro! Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly. He just smirked and told me.

"Don't worry about me, check up on Rukia, I will be fine." He said, and then I turned to where Rukia was, she was clutching the door and apparently didn't notice Aizen being behind her with his sword raised up and ready to stab her. I did the only thing that I could think of, I quickly ran in an inhuman speed in front of Aizen and stabbed him through the heart, but for that I paid the price. He got me too.

(Rukias POV)

I was trying to open the door first I thought that it is stuck but than I realized that it may be locked so I tried to even harder to maybe brake the door open, what I didn't notice was the shadow slowly creeping on me but I realized it too late, the sound of cutting flesh and the sudden puddle of blood told me something horrible. When I turned around there was Ichigo and Aizen, both have stabbed each other, but suddenly Aizen just collapsed on the ground and Ichigo stayed up and pulled out Aizens sword and clutched the place where Aizen stabbed him. Sudenly he collapsed and Shiro caught him.

"Hey Shiro aren't you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, not as bad as him thou." Shiro said.

He laid Ichigo on the ground.

"He is going to die isn't he?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"And what exactly are you both? No human can get a sword out of nowhere." I asked while looking at him.

"To tell the truth, he can't die if he gets blood, and to answer your question, we are vampires." Shiro said still looking at his unconscious brother.

"V-vampires? B-but… How… What…" I was really confused now, Vampires? I thought those were all fairytales and stuff, but not real.

"O-okay, I believe you, but you are good, right?"

"Yeah, we both are good, if we weren't than you would be dead already."

"Alright, how can we get blood, cause you said it, blood can save him, right? So where?" I asked Shiro.

"You." He said

"What?"

"He needs human blood, so you have to give him."

"But how?"

"Like this." He took my arm and cut my wrist, but not much, and than he took it and held it to his brothers mouth. After a while my wrist was beginning to feel numb and I was feeling dizzy, so he took my hand away from Ichigos mouth and licked the wound and it started to heal.

"Wow, that healed fast." I checked my wrist and there was no sign of the wound.

"Yeah, it should." He said and turned to check Ichigo.

"He is fine now the wound is healing, he was lucky that he didn't get stabbed right through the heart but just a scratch." Shiro said and lifted his brother up bridal stile.

"We should get going." He said and we went home.

When we got home he laid Ichigo on the couch.

"You should get some rest too Rukia, I believe he isn't going to wake up any time soon. I am going back to my apartment so you two can get some peace, bye." Ahiro said and waved.

"Bye." I said and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and went to check on Ichigo. When I went to the living room to check up on him, he was still sleeping.

He looks so relaxed when he sleeps, as if there isn't a problem in the world, and that is how I spent the whole time that he was sleeping, just staring at him, I think I have gotten really attached to him, I really have started to like him, and I mean really like him.

I don't know when and I don't know how but I think I have fallen for him.

Just then when I came back from my daydreaming Ichigo started to wake up.

"Good morning." I said, with a small smile.

"Morning." He said and yawned. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"How am I alive?"

"We saved you." I told him.

"Oh, thank you. It is funny but at that moment I was trying to save you." Ichigo chuckled, and I smiled.

"Well yeah you saved me than I saved you." I was happy that he is alive.

"Why did you save me?" He asked me. I fell silent, I don't know if I should tell him or not.

"I… uuu… I uu… ummm… cause… I… love… you…" I said while hiding my blushing face in my hands.

(Ichigos POV)

What can I say, I was completely dumbfounded, I never would have thought she would say that, I know I'm a vampire who lives forever and she is just a human bat I got to admit, I have liked her since we met, I always tell myself that I can't love but look at me now.

Now I can tell her everything that I think.

"Me too." Rukia looked at me confused.

"Wha-"I didn't wait for her to answer I just grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.

After we broke apart to take a breath I said.

"I love you too, why shouldn't I? Right?" I told her, and I could see that she was more than happy, than she hugged me.

"I love you, Ichigo." She told me again and kissed me.

"Forever." I added.

And the next day Shiro came over and almost fainted and said something about 'brother who has a heart' and fake crying, and in the end I stayed to live with my loved one and Shiro remained the same old Shiro who always acted like an idiot, but I think he couldn't be more perfect as a brother, and Rukia will forever be mine.

_**THE END**_

**I didn't know how to end the story in the end so I wrote something that came to my mind. :3 I hope you all had fun reading this, and reviews are welcome, please tell me how I did and what you like or what went wrong and in the future I will have the inspiration to write more or whatever! Thanks for reading, my hands now hurt and I think I won't write anything for some time! :)**

**Bye! :3**

**~Zero**


End file.
